general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Reeves (Cynthia Watros)
|education = |occupation = |residence = Shadybrook Sanitarium Port Charles, New York |parents = Madeline Reeves |siblings = Nathan West (legal) |spouse = Silas Clay (separated; 1991-present)On August 29, 2014, Nina confirmed she had been in a coma for 23 years. That means she went into a coma in 1991. So they had to have been married before 1992. |romances = Robert Frank (kissed; 2015) |children = Unnamed child (with Silas; deceased) Kiki Jerome (step) |grandchildren = |aunts/uncles = Liesl Obrecht (maternal) |nieces/nephews = |godchildren = |cousins = Britt Westbourne Nathan West (maternal) |relatives = }} Nina Clay (née Reeves) is a fictional character on ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. The role was originated by veteran soap actress, Michelle Stafford, on May 1, 2014. Her only friend/possible love interest is Franco. Casting After first rumors of former actress Michelle Stafford being cast in the role rose in early 2014, the casting was not made public until Stafford's first airing on the show on May 1, 2014. Head writer Ron Carlivati spoke to Daytime Confidential about the big casting coup saying: "Look, bottom line, Michelle Stafford was so perfect for Nina, we never seriously considered any other role for her." About how the show kept Stafford's casting under the radar, Carlivati added: "GH has been on hiatus for the past two weeks and Michelle doesn't really start taping until we resume. But we realized that as soon as she did, the news would be out there long before her episodes began airing. It was actually Frank's idea to try to slip her into an earlier show that had already been written and shot, so we could take everyone by surprise. So he snuck her into the studio recently, at the end of the day, to tape the one scene you just saw. That was inserted after the fact. We've been sweating it out ever since that it would stay under wraps!" Background Nina is the only biological child of Madeline Reeves and her husband, and the adopted sister of Nathan West. As a child, Nina was spoiled by her wealthy father, and was use to getting her own way. Nina was prone to outburst and could get aggressive when she didn't get her way. She once pushed her mother down the stairs; however, Nina adored her "baby brother", and never tried to harm him. While attending Columbia University, Nina starts dating Dr. Silas Clay and eventually married him after they graduated from college. Silas started cheating on Nina with Ava Jerome and got her pregnant. Around the same time, Nina was pregnant with her and Silas' child, and Madeline wanted to kill her baby to sever any ties between Silas and Nina. In order to do so, she gave Nina an overdose of antidepressants, but her plan backfired when Nina slipped into a coma. Madeline then framed Silas for the crime, until he was cleared years later. In early 2014, a grown up Nathan came to Port Charles, determined to make Silas pay. Silas and his girlfriend, Sam Morgan went to the clinic Nina was staying at to see her, but, to Silas's surprise, Nina was gone. Madeline arrived in Port Charles soon after and told Silas and Nathan that Nina died of an infection. Madeline was eventually apprehended and maintains publicly that Nina is dead. In secret though, she told Nathan that Nina was alive and made him promise not to tell anyone. At the time Madeline reveals her secret, Nina is first seen waking up in a hospital bed and her first word was "Silas". Storylines |-|2014= A month later, Nina arrives at Danny Morgan's birthday party, much to the shock of Silas, Sam, and the other party-goers. Nina explains that she was in a rehabilitation facility after she woke up a few weeks ago. Silas wonders how she got to Port Charles, and Nina reveals she looked him up, and found out he was here. She came to town, and found out he would be at the party, so she came to see him. She asks Silas to take her home, and he obliges, bringing her back to his place. She thinks that everything is going to go back to the way it was before the coma that is until Silas tells her about Sam. Nina accepts this, saying she wants Silas to be happy. Soon after, Nathan comes, and reveals how he apprehended Madeline and found out he's actually her cousin, not her brother. Nina asks him to stay close because she doesn't want to lose anybody else. Nathan agrees. Silas soon after introduces her to his nephew, Rafe Kovich, Jr., and his daughter, Kiki Jerome, with Ava. Nina is shocked by his family, but insists she'll adjust to it. However, when Sam comes over to meet Silas for a date, Nina comes off as passive-aggressive towards her and Sam wonders if she's hiding something. On June 20, it is revealed that Nina can walk and that she is out for revenge. She was also the one who trashed Silas' apartment back in March, which means she has been awake for awhile. Nina also wants revenge on her mother, Silas, Sam, Ava and Kiki. She tells her nurse that she is going to get in between Silas and Sam. Silas takes Nina to General Hospital to see a physical therapist and Nina worries that her plan will be ruined if it's discovered that she can walk. So, Nina and her nurse Rosalie Martinez, bribe the physical therapist with money, and he agrees to keep quiet about her true condition and play along with her scheme. Soon after, she finds out Rafe is using drugs, but promises not to tell Silas because he insists he'll quit. Nina crashes Sam and Silas' date by "falling" out of her chair. Sam still has her suspicions, though she doesn't tell Silas because she doesn't have any proof. Meanwhile, Nina plants a seed of doubt in Silas' mind about Sam, bringing up the fact that she still wears the wedding ring from her late husband, Jason Morgan. Rafe finds out about Nina's revenge scheme, but Nina finds out he ran Patrick Drake's family off the road, killing his son, and he's now wanted by the police. Nina pays him $500 to leave town and keep quiet. Rafe ends up getting into an accident and taken to the hospital. He ends up brain-dead and is taken off life support by Silas. Nina overhears that Patrick operated on Rafe because he was the only doctor available, and Silas believes Patrick intentionally killed Rafe, though Sam doesn't believe that. Nina later overhears Sam telling Silas that Patrick thought about it, but decided not to follow through. She leaks this information to a reporter, which results in Patrick getting fired. Sam and Silas break up when they refuse to see eye-to-eye on Nina. Nina drugs Silas soon after in an attempt to get herself pregnant. Sam, however, walks in and interrupts her, though she doesn't want Silas back. Meanwhile, Nina starts going to therapy sessions with Franco. The two of them start talking about their relationship problems. Franco is worried that his girlfriend, Carly Jacks, is still hung up on her ex-husband, Sonny Corinthos. Nina sees Sonny and Carly kissing, and later tells Franco what she saw. Silas, meanwhile, finds out that Rafe was ordered to run Patrick's car off the road by someone, and Sam investigates to find out who. When Nina tries to "help", Sam makes it clear she can handle it because she's still suspicious of Nina. Nina talks to Rosalie about her plans to get pregnant and then goes home. When she gets home, she shares her desires to have a baby with Silas. Silas is taken aback, but they discuss it. Nina and Silas start to reminisce about their romantic past and then she stands up from her wheelchair to give Silas a striptease. This leads to a moment of passion and Silas picks her up and takes her to the bedroom where they make love. Nina wanted Rosalie to seduce Michael in order to hurt Kiki, but as Rosalie got to know Michael, she realized he was a good guy and didn't want to hurt him. Nina and Franco continued to bond and she disocvered that he learned Carly cheated on him, and had given her a bugged necklace to spy on her. Nina tried to discourage Franco from going after Carly and Sonny. One time, she was caught by Silas after running after Franco. Silas confronted Nina and she said she wanted to surprise him with the fact that she could walk. Silas later questioned Nina's therapist and learned the whole truth about Nina's deception. Silas confronts Nina and they have a huge argument. Silas offers to get Nina help, but she knocks him out and flees to Nathan's where she is reunited with her mother. Nina rants and raves at Madeline for killing her baby, but then bribes Madeline if o hoing her kidnap Ava's baby. Madeline is able to find out where Ava is hiding, and Nina shows up there. She injects Ava with something that paralyses her and induces labor. Nina delivers Ava's baby. Before she and Madeline leave with the baby, Ava claims that Madeline hired Ava to seduce Silas, and tried to appeal to Madeline as a mother to not let Nina take her baby; Madeline refuses. Nina asks Madeline to call Silas, but finds out that she tried to call Nathan, and assaults her mother with a lamp. Franco shows up and he and Nina run away with the baby. Eventually the PCPD arrive and arrest Franco, while Silas tricks Nina into giving the baby to Ava. Later, Nina is seen in court with Franco. Alexis comes to represent her. Nina asks Alexis to represent Franco also, but Alexis refuses. Nina laters pleas not guilty do to reason of insanity while Franco pleas guilty. The judge decides that Nina should be sent to Shadybrook Sanitarium while Franco should be sent to Pentonville Penitentiary. |-|2015= Crimes Committed *Plotting revenge against Sam, Silas, Kiki, and Ava 2014-present *Breaking and entering; broke into Silas' apartment and trashed it 2014; revealed Jun 2014 *Faked her injuries; pretended that she couldn't walk even though she actually could 2014 *Paid Rosalie to help her fake her injuries to make them seem more believable to Silas 2014 *Faked another injury; pretended to collapse just to get Silas' attention 24, 2014 *Slapped the physical therapist 1, 2014 *Paid that physical therapist to play along with her "injury" to fool Silas 1, 2014 *Helped Rafe evade the police 2, 2014 *Secretly told a reporter about Patrick wanting to kill Rafe 21, 2014 *Drugged Silas Clay 25-28, 2014 *Blackmailed Rosalie 2014 *Hit Silas over the head rendering him unconscious 16, 2014 *Pushed her mother down the stairs Oct 16, 2014 *Slapped her mother 29, 2014 *Busted into the Waterfront property 31, 2014 *Stabbed Ava with a syringe, temporally paralyzing her 3, 2014 *Stabbed Ava with a second syringe, inducing labor 3, 2014 *Kidnapped Ava Jerome's newborn daughter 5, 2014; revealed Nov 6, 2014 *Clocked her mother over the head with a lamp 10, 2014 *Fled Port Charles with Ava Jerome's newborn daughter with help from Franco 12-Dec 12, 2014 *Stomped on Heather Webber's foot in self-defense 3, 2015 Health and Vitals *Overdosed on anti-depressants that were given to her by her mother 1991 *Suffered a miscarriage as a result of the overdose 1991 *Rendered comatose for 23 yearsOn August 29, 2014, Nina confirmed that she had been in a coma for 23 years. as a result of the overdose regained consciousness in early 2014 *Suffered a near fatal bout with pneumonia Mar 2014 *Cut across the face by Rosalie at her own request Jul 3, 2014 *Had a hallucination; saw a brain dead Rafe Kovich, Jr. sitting up in his hospital bed, talking and making threats against her 14, 2014 *Trapped in an elevator with Franco 14-18, 2014 *In early menopause due to the coma Aug 29, 2014 *Had a hallucination; saw Silas when he really wasn't there 12, 2014 *Thrown against a door by Heather Webber 2, 2015 *Had a syringe full of LSD held at her neck by Heather and was threatened to be injected with it 3, 2015 See also *Silas and Nina Clay References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional criminals